


over the lunch hour

by hashire



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Set in the High School Caste AU, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, also featuring some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashire/pseuds/hashire
Summary: “This is a bad idea,” he says. She crosses her arms.“And yet you’re here.” Levi snorts. He sticks his hands in his pockets and pivots to walk over to her.“Didn’t you say you were going to put a curse on me if I didn’t show up?” He tips his face up to meet her eyes.“I didn’t really mean that.”“Of course not. And I don’t believe any of that shit so I didn’t care.”





	over the lunch hour

**Author's Note:**

> Bad title game, I know. As the tag says, this is an AU set in Yams' High School Caste AU (lol).

Students aren't supposed to wander the hall during lunch, but Mikasa sees them milling about as she heads away from the cafeteria. She forgot a book she wanted to show Armin and Eren - or, at least, that's the excuse she gave them. 

The door marked ‘staff only’ comes up on her right faster than she anticipates. There are two students walking slowly behind her, holding hands and cooing at each other. She walks over to a locker and begins fiddling with the combination lock. The couple takes their time, ignorant of the annoyance radiating off her in waves.

Finally, they turn the corner. The hall is empty. She strides over to the door before anyone else can enter the hall, grabs the knob, and yanks it open. Levi doesn’t turn as she pulls it shut and clicks the lock.

“You’re late,” he says, setting a bottle of cleaning solution down. He pulls off his gloves, folds them in half, and sets them on a shelf to his right.

“There were people around,” Mikasa says, moving to lean against the wall next to her. He hums and looks at her over his shoulder. 

“This is a bad idea,” he says. She crosses her arms.

“And yet you’re here.” Levi snorts. He sticks his hands in his pockets and pivots to walk over to her.

“Didn’t you say you were going to put a curse on me if I didn’t show up?” He tips his face up to meet her eyes. 

“I didn’t really mean that.”

“Of course not. And I don’t believe any of that shit so I didn’t care.” He takes a step closer, invading her personal space. She drops her arms to her sides, glaring and daring him to make a move. He pulls his hands from his pockets and reaches to grasp her hips. Her skirt bunches up when he digs his fingers in.

“Well?” Mikasa says, tone challenging, “Are you going to get on with it or not?” Levi leans in to touch his lips to her throat. He pushes her hair over her shoulder, annoyed when it falls back in place and tickles his face. He reaches to grab one of the hair ties from the top of her hair. She snags his wrist before it gets close. “Leave it.”

“It’s going to be a mess when we’re done anyway,” he mutters against her throat. 

“Not if I can help it,” she says, reaching to fist a handful of his hair and not-so-gently guide him to his knees. He allows it without protest, letting go of her hips and instead sliding them up her thighs. He leans in to nuzzle against the soft skin there, nipping at a spot on the inside of her left leg. He looks up and raises an eyebrow once the hem of her skirt is up past her hips. “What?”

“Do you often come to school with no panties?” He drops one side of the skirt, grabbing her wrist and guiding her hand to hold it up. She does the same with her other hand without further prompt. 

She tips her head to the side and purses her lips as though she’s considering her answer. Finally, she responds, “Maybe.” A groan bubbles up in his throat unbidden. He presses his face between her legs and gives her a long, firm lick. He puts a hand on either knee and urges her to spread her legs more.

Mikasa bites her lip to avoid making noise. She realizes that doing so would leave her lips redder than usual and lead to questions that she won’t be able to answer, so she lets it slip out from between her teeth. Pressing her lips together would cause the same issue. All she can do is hope that no one walking by will hear and try to investigate. 

She whimpers when Levi reaches up to part her labia, dipping a finger inside of her and sucking on her clit. His eyes meet hers, face half hidden under the skirt. His gaze is dark and lusty and she pushes his hips forward with the surge of heat it conjures. 

She registers voices outside the door, the sounds rising and falling as people walk past. The skirt falls over his eyes when she lets go to fist his hair again. He draws back, licking his lips. She tugs him up to his feet again, savoring the grunt low in his throat. She presses her lips to his wet ones, using them to muffle her moan. 

“Hurry,” she gasps, reaching between them to fumble with his belt and wrench at his button and zipper so hard they almost break. 

“Impatient,” he says, but hikes up her leg to put it over his hip. She manages to pull his dick out of his pants and gives it a few strokes before trying to guide it into her. They’ve never had issues in the past, but, then again, she was usually sat on a desk somewhere after hours. The tip of his dick grazes her labia. “Fuck,” he growls.

“Well, I suppose we can stop here,” she says, though she makes no move to push him away. She presses down into the feeling; she’d have to do a shallow squat to get him fully inside of her. It doesn’t sound comfortable.

He growls and grabs her upper arm, making to turn her around. She considers hesitating because would this really fix the problem? But she allows him to manhandle her, pressing her lower back to make it arch, forcing her to bend her knees a bit (though she wasn’t keen on doing that while facing him, this seems more comfortable), and pushes himself inside of her. She gasps and presses her hands flat on the wall. He wraps his arms around her and leans forward to drape himself on her back, moving with small jerks of his hips.

“Hurry,” she repeats, gasping again as his hand drops between her legs. Truly none of this is ideal but the thought of people walking by, unknowing of what they’re doing, thrills her more than the late-afternoon trysts when there was only the slightest possibility of being caught. 

Levi starts moving faster but has to slow to prevent their skin from slapping together. Mikasa groans low in her throat and he echoes it. His fingers stroke her faster than he thrusts.

She jolts with surprise when there's a shout right outside the door. His fingertips graze directly over her clit. She shakes and comes, his hand clapped over her mouth to muffle the noises she makes. 

He slows as she clenches around him and rides out the orgasm. The heavy breath that puffs over the exposed skin of the map of her neck tells her that he's close. She whines into his palm as he pulls out with a slick noise. 

“Put your legs together,” he demands, voice reduced to a rough growl. She's flying high from the orgasm and doesn't quite understand why but does so. When he pushes his dick in the space between them, she catches on and puts her left foot over her right to bring her thighs in closer. 

It takes only a few thrusts before he's gripping her hips and biting down in the shoulder of her shirt. Some of his come lands on her boot with the last pulse. She can't quite be annoyed about it yet. 

Levi withdraws while Mikasa stays where she is. She waits for him to clean her up with one of his softer cloths - one that she knows he bought personally following their first meeting, because the school rags were much rougher - and then drops her skirt back into place. She turns and points at her boot, and he kneels without question. When he's finished, she lingers. 

“It's my second to last week here,” she says. 

He walks back over to his cleaning supplies, likely about to clean the wall. “I know.”

“I'm leaving at the end of the summer.”

“I know.”

Mikasa huffs out an annoyed sigh, reaching for the doorknob. She's about to turn it when Levi's hand grabs her wrist. She looks back as he steps closer. He reaches up to cup her face and pulls her down for a sweet, slow kiss.

“Later,” he says, eyes dark and full of unsaid things.

“Yeah,” she says. She leaves and almost runs into Eren and Armin. The door clicks shut behind her, but she knows they've seen. “What?” she demands, immediately on the defensive. 

“You were gone for a while. Lunch is almost over,” Armin says, holding her bag. Eren gives her a curious look, then glances at the Staff Only room. “Anyway,” Armin continues, voice louder than necessary, “let's get to class before the second bell rings.”

As if prompted, the bell rings. Mikasa hadn't even heard the first one. She grabs her bag and starts to run - her class is on the other side of the school - but not before giving Armin the most thankful look she can muster.

**Author's Note:**

> If it ain't porn with feelings it ain't me. 
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://hashire.tumblr.com/post/179502045767/over-the-lunch-hour).


End file.
